


ROBRON 2.0

by chitwncat



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitwncat/pseuds/chitwncat
Summary: This is the story of Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle finding there way back together.  This story sort of follows what has actually happened on the show but I've taken quite a few liberties on what happens in the past.  Then I've used some spoilers for what is coming but put my own spin on them.  In this story Robert will end being a single father to Seb but we will see he may not be all that ready to get back into a new relationship with Aaron and everything that entails while Aaron finally realizes it is Robert he wants to be with.  Aaron will end up pursuing Robert hard but will he have success?





	1. THE END OF ROBRON 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is quite long as we explore everything that has happened from when Aaron broke up with with Robert in July 2017 until the end of the chapter in mid February 2018. As explained in the summary the story follows the show for the most part but with a few random changes here and there.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rob" Vic asked. "You know I want you to stay at mine."

"I know you do Vic but there just isn't enough space for you, me and Seb. And, this place is perfect plus I'm what, two minutes at most away from you. Tom and I have worked out a good deal and I can afford it."

"It is a good flat. You can't deny that. Tom didn't hold back when he renovated it for Debbie. I guess it's your good fortune that he screwed the pooch with her. Now, Seb can have his own nursery which will be good when you are ready to move on and meet new people. "

"True but Vic, that is the last of my concerns right now. I'm focused on being a full time dad to my son and also making myself someone I actually like. I was serious at Christmas when I said I was focusing on me and changing from the person who always messed up and hurt others. So, I'm not concerned about anything other than those two things at the moment so please no matchmaking or talk about dating from you."

Vic just sighs. She wants her brother to be happy but she understands where he is coming from right now. It's been a wild three months and so much has happened. They both need time to breath and heal.

\------------------------------

February 2018 has arrived and Robert can't believe how much has changed in his life in just the past seven months. The turmoil his life had been in since Aaron had finally left him in July. How he decided to blame the White's for all of his failures as he cooked up one scheme after another in hopes of destroying them. He shudders thinking back to the day when Seb was born and what might have happened in that hotel room with Lawrence if the phone call from Vic hadn't come. He thinks about the conversations and confessions he had with Aaron in the scrap yard that same day when Aaron had convinced him to not run away but to stay and be the best father Seb could have. Then holding his son and feeling something change inside of him. Feeling unconditional love for this little human that he didn't think was possible.

Then his schemes all got exposed and he found himself getting the shit kicked out of him by Lawrence. If he was honest with himself he couldn't get upset. It was something he deserved so he let it happen without putting up a fight. Somehow he ended up at Aaron's with his ex husband taking care of him for a couple of days. He still doesn't know why Aaron did that and god knows Liv didn't want him around. She'd been basically praying for him to die for the past couple of months now and making sure Robert knew it every chance she could. 

Robert had his second kick to the gut when he realized Aaron was indeed moving on with Alex and starting a new relationship. Robert had no reason to believe there was any chance for him and Aaron to reunite because Aaron had been very adamant more than once over the past weeks letting him know that would never happen. But Aaron has actually been talking to him a little since Seb's birth and then after spending a couple of days with him while healing from the beating he took, Robert's defenses had come down a bit so it was a cold slap when he walked in on Aaron and Alex kissing in the cafe. The next day Aaron, without even knowing Robert had seen them, told him he was moving on but would still always be there for Robert. While Robert appreciated the sentiment he knew it was something he would not be able to deal with at that moment. So the next day he took off for a couple of weeks to try to clear his head while telling everyone he was off to try to find Rebecca and Seb since she had left the village the previous week. In reality he had to get away to figure out what he was going to do. 

Robert had decided to return to the village for the holidays. He owed it to Vic. He had heard on the news about Adam's arrest so he knew the state his sister would be in. He had also purchased some presents for Seb that he hoped he could leave at Home Farm for him. His first day back he ran into Lawrence and Chrissie at the pub when he had joined Diane and Doug for a drink. After getting his nose shoved into it by the White's he spend the better part of the evening getting drunk with Doug. He had seen Aaron and Alex enter with Liv during the evening but he'd done a pretty good job of ignoring them. Finally he and Doug were going to leave and Robert wanted to give Aaron the gift he had purchased for him before they left. Of course Liv, Paddy and Chas all decided to make a scene and as usual, Aaron let them and did nothing. 

"Glad to see nothing has changed with the lot of you."

"Robert, please don't. I'm not in the mood to deal with anything tonight." responded Aaron to Robert's comment.

"When are you ever in the mood to stand up to your family and not let them walk all over you? Alex, good luck with this lot. Speaking from experience you're going to need it."

With that Rob shoved his present to Aaron into the younger man. "Merry Christmas Aaron and Peace on Earth. Come on Doug. I'll treat you to some more drinks at a real pub where the owners don't treat their customers like dirt."

"That's enough Robert. Do I need to bar you from here?"

"No need. You've seen the last of me in this place."

Robert found himself at another country pub about half way between Emmerdale and Hotten where he had a few more drinks. He lost track of time and it ended up being to late to call a taxi so he decided to walk back to Emmerdale despite how drunk he was. That ended up being a bad decision because about two miles down the road Robert stumbled in front of a car and got hit. It ended up being the White's returning from picking up Rebecca at the train station that hit Robert.

It was a serious accident and the medical staff almost lost Robert twice from his heart stopping. Once in the ambulance and again in A&E. The accident was severe enough that they even called in their best trauma doctor who happened to be Dr. Alex Mason who had been at the Woolpack with his new boyfriend when he took the call.

"So Alex, I are we going to get you to come to Christmas lunch tomorrow?" Chas was asking when Alex's phone pinged.

"Dr. Mason." Chas smiled and winked at Aaron when she heard Alex answer the phone like that. Her boy was now dating a gorgeous doctor. "And his current condition? Right, put him on 200 liters of oxygen and get those scans done immediately so we know how severe his injuries are. Keep the adrenaline drip going and keep the crash cart ready. What can you tell me about the patient?" Alex went quiet as he listened to his staff on the other end of the phone while he watched those around him watching him. He suddenly had a shocked look on his face. "Can you repeat that last part. His name? Has his family been contacted yet? And you're sure on the name?" Both Aaron and Chas noticed an instant change to Alex's demeanor and was curious what was going on. It was obvious they were discussing a very serious case. "I'm leaving right now. I'll be there in twenty. If anything changes keep me abreast." 

With that Alex ended the call and started to grab his coat. "I need to go. It's an emergency but I need to tell you something." Everyone is looking at him with questioned looks. "The patient is Robert. He was hit by a car and is in critical condition. His heart has stopped once so far."

Aaron felt his legs give out from under him but Alex caught him before he hit the floor. There were other gasps from around the pub. It was Paddy who made the first snide comment.

"Serves him right." which was followed by a laugh from both Chas and Liv. Aaron just ran out of the pub following Alex who agreed to let him ride into the hospital with him while listening to his mum call out after him on why he needed to go.

In the A&E Aaron, Vic and Diane were all present when Alex had to pull Robert through the second time his heart stopped. In the end Robert ended up with three broken ribs, broken collar bone, broken wrist and a concussion. He remained unconscious for several hours. 

What the medical team and his family didn't know though was while he was unconscious Robert experienced several very strange dreams that gave Robert some revelations about his life. When he finally did wake up later on Christmas day Robert knew he had to change his life. He realized the direction he was going was going to do nothing but hurt a lot of people, something he now realized he had done so much of over the years. This experience had shown Robert that he needed to change and become a better person. First, for himself and then for his son and then for everyone else because if he didn't, well it wouldn't be good.

He spent the better part of Christmas day contemplating the changes he needs to make in his life beginning with accepting that he and Aaron are finished and he needs to let go of him. He started that process by talking to Alex the next time he had stopped by his room to check on him. He thanked the doctor for saving his life. He also apologized for his behavior in the pub the night before and then told Alex he couldn't give up on Aaron. He was good for Aaron and he didn't have to worry about him as he was stepping away for good. Even after Alex told him how frantic Aaron was when his heart had stopped again it didn't matter to Robert. He had to let his ex husband go and move on with his life. Latter that night Aaron had stopped by again to see Robert. It was then when Robert built up his courage to tell Aaron he was stepping aside and wouldn't interfere with Aaron's life anymore unbeknownst that Aaron had come to the hospital to tell Robert he didn't want to lose him.

In the end they talked about being good friends to each other. Aaron had said he would be there for Robert as a friend, whatever he needed. Robert thanked him but knew deep down there was no way he could be Aaron's friend anytime soon. Everything was still too raw. After Aaron left his room Robert broke down and cried for the next hour until there were no tears left.

He was in the hospital for two more days before being released. When he got out he found out that Vic had tried to get Rebecca to let her have Seb for the afternoon until Rebecca had found out what she was really up to was to let Robert have a chance to see his son. It upset Rebecca so much she vowed to Vic that she to would never have a chance to see her nephew again and that she was just as bad as Robert. Lachlan was also there accusing both Sugden siblings of trying to hurt Seb. It was at that point that Robert knew the only way to deal with the White's for now on regarding his son was through his solicitor. In less than a day the legal system was in action and Rebecca was so afraid of what Robert might do that she decided to move Seb to Australia immediately. It wasn't much longer after that Lawrence decided the entire family should move with her.

The following week Cain approached Robert asking for help in getting Adam out of the country. Cain asked for the contacts Robert had used to get Andy out. He also asked if Robert could help create some alibi's. He was a little reluctant at first but then he found out Aaron was involved and he absolutely did not want Aaron to risk going back to prison so he agreed to help Cain as long as no one knew he was helping, including Aaron. Cain was a little surprised by that request figuring Robert would use this as a way to try to get back with Aaron but it was just the opposite. He only agreed to help if Aaron was clueless which Cain easily agreed to. Robert gave Cain the contact info and then at the exact time Cain and Aaron broke Adam out of the police van Robert was creating online alibi's for both of them. The police spent days growing through all of Aaron's information and was eventually satisfied from his on line history that Aaron was unable to have been helping Adam escape. Same with Cain. In the end Cain was able to convince Aaron that he had hired some help on the alibi's and that ended Aaron's concern never realizing it had been Robert all along helping behind the scenes.

Later in the week was Aaron's birthday. Robert had heard through the grapevine about the party Liv and Alex was setting up for Aaron. Robert knew he would hate the party but he was to late in trying to stop it but he was able to pull Alex aside and make a birthday gift suggestion that he knew Aaron would like. Alex wasn't sure if Robert was trying to make him look bad but he took a chance and used one of Robert's suggestions for a gift and it was a huge success. Aaron was happily surprised at the gift totally not thinking Alex would know him that well already. He had no clue about the help Alex got and the doctor had no intentions of ever telling where the idea came from. 

Robert had no idea how Aaron's birthday surprise and gift panned out. He had stayed out of the village that night having diner alone at a restaurant and then some drinks at a club in Hotten. While sipping on his whiskey he realized it really was over with Aaron and he found himself not hurting as much as he thought he would be with that thought. He then looked down at his left hand and the ring was still there where it has been for ten months and he just knew it was time. So it took the ring off and put it in his pocket without hesitation so he could place it in the box in his bedroom that already had Aaron's ring in it. He felt a tug at his heart when he looked at his ring less finger but he knew it was time to let go of the past and to free not only Aaron but himself. It was time to close the book on that chapter of his life.

The second week of January also started with a bang. Robert found out Rebecca and her family were moving to Australia and the whole reason was to get out of the country with Seb before Robert can take any legal custody action. Lachlan and Chrissie had convinced Rebecca that Robert was a physical danger to his own son so she wanted to get as far away as possible to make it impossible for Robert to fight her for custody. Robert's solicitor told him if she succeeds in getting him out of the UK then there won't be much Robert would be able to do. So Robert and Vic took action and on the day the White's were leaving they were able to steal Seb away when no one was looking. Robert's custody lawyer had the papers ready to file. The lawyer had also told Robert where to take Seb if he could get his hands on him to protect him and keep him away from the White's legally while they went to the courts. Robert would not be arrested for kidnapping as what the lawyer had him doing was completely legal to be able to protect his rights as the biological father.

It didn't take the White's long to realize what had happened to Seb. They quickly got into the Home Farm jeep and chased after Robert. Chrissie was trying to stay focused on catching the Porsche while Lachlan, Rebecca and Lawrence were yelling and screaming about all different things. Finally it was Lachlan that was ripping into his mum about her betrayal of him and Belle. It had only become obvious to the family in the last three weeks how bad Lachlan's mental health had become. Rebecca was terrified of him and what he might have done around Seb. They were all blind to just how psychotic and delusional the young man had become. He was at a point where he did not care if he or anyone else in his family lived or died. So, when he saw the opportunity, with a sneer on his face, he grabbed the steering wheel from his mum and swerved the jeep into the lane of an oncoming lorry. 

It was a spectacular crash. One that Robert saw unfold completely from his rear view mirror. The jeep literally exploded as the lorry slammed into the drivers front and side of the jeep. Chrissie, behind the wheel, and Lawrence who was sitting directly behind her were killed instantly. As first responders arrived at the scene Rebecca was air lifted to Hotten General in critical condition where she was immediately taken to surgery and then put on life support with head and internal injuries. The doctors were not optimistic about her survival. Lachlan had also been taken to the hospital. He had the least serious injuries but they still included a punctured lung and some broken ribs.

Robert had continued on to his lawyers to make sure Seb was legally secured before he returned to the hospital to find out what had happened. It was there that he was arrested as Lachlan had already accused him of kidnapping and the reason for the accident. Luckily, Robert had played this all by the book and once the police had been put into contact with Robert's solicitor he was released and the arrest withdrawn.

Rebecca was unconscious for two days before she briefly work up. It had been long enough to give the police a statement about the accident. When the police went to Lachlan's room to officially arrest him they found that he had left the hospital on his own accord. An alert was given to the community that they were looking for him and he was considered dangerous. 

There was a lot of noise in the Woolpack when the news of Lachlan's disappearance was first reported. The pub with deathly silent as Chas turned up the volume on the TV. She was also keeping tabs on Aaron. She knew Alex hadn't been around much as the lead doctor in Hotten A&E hr had had been heavily involved in the aftermath of the accident. She also knew Aaron was concerned about Robert and his son. No one had seen them or heard from them since the accident. Chas is pretty sure Vic knows more than she is letting on considering how calm she has been. She has also seen her on her phone several times talking quietly. But Aaron had been stressed throughout this whole ordeal.

Chas knew her son still had feelings for Robert. She had hoped more than anything that he was completely over that man who had broken his heart but she was smarter than that. She had hoped Alex would be the man to help Aaron forget as well but it was becoming more clear everyday there just wasn't a spark between them no matter how hard her and Liv pushed nothing was happening. Chas' frustration about that was high because she so wanted her son to move on to someone new and better.

"Are you OK luv?" Chas asked Aaron as they sat and watched the news about Lachlan.

"What do you think? No, I'm not OK. All of this is stressing me out. I need to know where Robert is and that he is OK."

"Why luv? He is not your concern anymore. I'm sure he is fine or Vic wouldn't be walking around here all calm and quiet like she is if he wasn't."

"How do you do it mum? I've never been able to figure that out about you? How do you love and care about someone one day and the next you are able to just flip a switch, hate them and appear to have never cared about them for one minute. How lonely your heart must be if you just toss people out of your life so easily like that. I can't do it. I don't want to do it. Robert is a big part of my life. He will always be a big part of my life and I will always care for him regardless of how each of our lives go forward. But you mum, you just stop caring about people and treat them like dirt. I could never do that. Now I'm watching you teach Liv to treat people the same way as you do and I don't know how to stop you. I don't want Liv to be has hateful as you are."

"That's not fair Aaron. I care about people. I cared about Robert but he hurt you and I can't and won't forgive him for that. He doesn't deserve any of us caring for him anymore."

"I got to ask though mum. The way you now treat him, is that how you expect people to treat you every time you cheated over the years? Is that how we should have treated Paddy when he cheated on Rhona in a full blown affair, not just a one night stand spurred on by me and whole lot of other people."

"That's not fair Aaron."

"So the double standard rule applies then. You, Paddy and everyone gets forgiven when they have made a mistake but not Robert? Is that it? I can't abide by your double standards. Either everyone, including Robert, gets forgiven or no one gets forgiven. You still blame Robert for stuff he did as a teenager. Shall we go back and review all of your antics as a teenager mum?"

Before they could get into a full blown argument they were interrupted by two police officers entering the pub and heading straight for Aaron.

"You're Aaron Dingle correct?"

"Yes"

"Can we talk in private?"

Aaron starts to head to the back room until his mum starts to follow.

"He said in private mum."

"I'm not letting you talk to them alone."

Aaron just looks at her in disgust. "You really didn't hear anything I just told you did you? That's really disappointing." Aaron then looks at the officers. "If you don't mind we can walk down to my home where we'll have privacy."

"Aaron, no."

"26 mum. 26. Try to remember that for a minute or two."

As they go outside and head toward the Mill one of the officers speaks up. "I hope we didn't interfere in anything."

"No, just an over bearing mother trying to run my life for me."

"Ah, you have one of those to do you." The officer just smiled.

Once inside the Mill they all sat down.

"Mr. Sugden suggested we talk to you."

"Is he OK. I've been worried about him since the accident."

"He is fine right now. We currently have him in a secure place while we continue to search for Lachlan White. Mr. Sugden has requested that you be secured as well because he feels there is a good chance you are one of the people Lachlan is determined to go after. We are doing everything we can to try to track him down but in the mean time we are alerting everyone that could be a potential target for him."

"I appreciate you telling me but I'm not going into hiding. I won't do that."

"We can't make you do anything but we did want to make you aware of the situation so you can be alert and aware and ready to contact us if you are suspicious of anything."

"And you're sure Robert is fine? What about his son?"

"They are both fine. That is really all we can say at the moment."

Once the police had left Aaron hadn't been home for much longer before he had a text from Alex.

Alex: Hey, how are you doing? Still hectic here.

Aaron: Police just visited to tell us about Lachlan escaping.

Alex: Yes, they have us on lock down because of that. Think he might go after Rebecca.

Aaron: How is she?

Alex: Not good. Very bad actually.

Aaron: Sorry

Alex: It is what it is. Gotta run, being paged.

Aaron sat down with a beer having decided he was going to text Robert to see how he was doing when there was a new knock at his door. This time it was Paddy. Aaron just shakes his head as he opens the door and lets him in.

"Soooo, what mission does mum have you on this time?"

"Why do you always think I'm here because your mum sent me?"

Aaron just turns and looks at Paddy like he has two heads. "You tell me."

"Alright, she did mention you and her had an argument over Robert and then the police came to see you and you wouldn't let her be there."

"So basically she's pissed I spoke my mind for a change and then didn't let her stick her nose into my business so she sent you tell me off. Am I warm?"

Paddy did his usual bumbling around for his answer. "Aaron, she.. I mean... we care about you and want what's best for you."

"So you believe the same that she does that I'm not capable of determining what is best for me?"

"That is not what I said."

"That's because you are never able to spit out what you actually mean to say and we have to decipher it from the actual stutter that comes out of your mouth."

"That's not nice."

"I'm not in the mood to be nice right now Pads. I'm in the mood to start an argument every time you or mum open your mouth and suggest you know better than me on what makes me happy and what 's best for me."

"But Aaron......"

"NO" Aaron yells at Paddy causing him to take a step back. "I'm done being nice. I'm 26 years old Paddy and I'm perfectly capable of living my life without you or mum in it. So here's the thing you two need to figure out. If you can't learn to butt out and let me live my life and make my choices then I'll cut you two out for good. If you are capable of changing then we'll remain good. But that means never and I mean never trying to tell me what I should do, who I should like or who I should love, unless I specifically ask for your opinion. The two of you have lost the right to share your opinion. So the ball is in your court. You can go back and tell my mum that."

Back at the hospital Alex had been called to Rebecca's room again as she took another turn for the worse. She had woke for a moment and for Sebastian. The hospital relayed the information to the police. Robert was given the choice and he decided to take Seb to see his mum with a police escort. 

Robert and Seb were escorted to the ICU where Rebecca was still on life support. He was informed by the medical staff that Rebecca's survival was looking less likely by the minute and that she could succumb to her injuries at any moment. They had done all they could for her and it was up to her body know on if it could overcome it's injuries. With that information Robert entered her room with Seb but it was quickly determined that the baby was very unsettled by all of the noise of the various monitors so the police woman that was with him as well as the nursing staff took Seb out of the room while Robert remained with Rebecca.

"I really don't know what to say except I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that has happened. I'm sorry for all of the things I've said and done that were wrong." Robert is looking down at the broken woman on the bed in front of him.

"I should have never asked you to come to Emmerdale to help me. I was so mad at your family for what they had done to my brother that I wanted them to pay for so many things. I figured I could convince you to do what I needed and let them feel the hurt of being exposed by their own family member. I admit that I really didn't care how you would be affected by what I was trying to do."

"I knew you still had feelings for me before you arrived and I planned on using those to get what I wanted. But I didn't see you using Aaron, Liv and Chas to get what you wanted either. I admit I never saw that one coming. In the end I got what I deserved I guess. But you didn't deserve this so I'm sorry. I'll always be sorry."

Robert looked back out the window at the nurses who were taking care of little Seb before looking back at Rebecca.

"I'm not sorry about Sebastian though. I thought I would be. I thought he was ruining everything for me with Aaron but I realize now I did that all on my own. But Seb, I didn't know just how much I wanted him until he was here. And, I promise you Rebecca that he will be properly taken care of. He will be loved and not go without. I promise you that with every fiber of my soul." Robert takes a moment to wipe his eyes and to gather his thoughts some more.

"I also promise that he will know who his mother was. I'll make sure he always knows that he mother loved him. He will not go unloved Rebecca. I guarantee that."

Robert was catching his breath getting ready to say something else when suddenly the monitors kicked off. The door to her room opened and three nurses were suddenly in the room followed by Alex. "Robert, you need to step out of the room right now."

One of the nurses helped Robert out where the police woman handed Seb back to his father. For the next fifteen minutes he watched Alex work on Rebecca until they weren't and then Alex made the final call that she was gone. When he left the room he looked at Robert for a moment before turning and heading the other direction and off to another patient.

It didn't take long for the news to reach the village that Rebecca had died. Vic was working at the pub when she found out and she was immediately trying to reach Robert. Eventually he text her back and let her know he was fine. He said he and Seb may be free to come home the next day, two at most. 

At the same time Alex had arrived at Aaron's. He had finally been able to leave the hospital after 96 straight hours of lock down. He was anxious to see Aaron after all of this time.

"Hey, man are you a sight for sore eyes. I didn't think I was going to ever be able to leave the hospital again." Alex says as he finds Aaron and gives him a kiss. 

"Was it that bad?"

"It is always stressful when there is a lockdown situation. You are focused on your patients but you've always got that one eye on the lookout and hoping security is doing their job."

"So what changed that they let you go?"

"She died. Rebecca finally died a few hours ago. They let me leave after that since I had been there from the very beginning when she arrived."

Aaron was shocked when he heard the news. Even though Alex had told him more than once that the likelihood of her not surviving was very good he just never thought it would happen. "I wonder how Robert took it?"

"He seemed to be dealing with it OK."

"He was there?"

"Yes, she had woken up briefly earlier and requested her son. Apparently the police brought Robert and their son to the hospital to see her. She was unconscious again by the time he got there and she never woke again. He took their kid into the room briefly but the noise from the monitors unsettled him so the nurses to the kid and Robert stayed in the room with her. The one time I looked through the window he was just standing and speaking to her and then a couple of minutes later the monitors kicked in when she flat lined. He stood outside her room and watched until it was over and then he left."

Aaron really wanted to speak to Robert but he was afraid it wasn't his place. He hadn't spoken to him since Christmas day and so much has happened since then. 

"Anyway, if you don't mind I would like to take a shower and then crash. I'm so exhausted."

"Sure go on. Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm good."

"Do you want me join you?"

"I do, but I'm also to tired if you don't mind."

Aaron was actually relieved that Alex wasn't in the mood for sex because he wasn't. In fact he was wondering why Alex drove all the way to Emmerdale when his flat was just down the street from the hospital. 

It was becoming more and more evident to Aaron that he and Alex were not going to be for the long haul. They were just too different from each other. Aaron can admit that he never really had felt a spark with the doctor and if asked he wouldn't be able to give a reason that he has been with him all this time except it was what Liv and his mum wanted. But how long was he going to continue living his life based on what they wanted instead of what he wanted? He was finally started to understand just how wrong all of this was.

It was a couple more days before Robert was able to get back to the village. He had spent one day with his solicitor trying to figure out what was going to happen with Seb's custody, the White estate and how it would work for him and Seb. There was still a lot more work to be done on all of this so Robert left the legal offices with their assignment while we took Seb home and start to figure out how he was going to be a full time dad. Once back to Vic's he had time to think while his sister spent time with his son. He was going to stay with her for the time being but he knew this wasn't a long term solution. There just wasn't enough room. He also had nothing for Seb except the bare minimum of supplies and clothes. The rest of Seb's things were still at Home Farm. He knew Lawrence had agreed to a purchase price for Home Farm before the accident but the sale had not been finalized. That was another assignment he needed to have his solicitor take care of. In the meantime he needed to go out to Home Farm so he could get some of Seb's things. He also needed to give the staff there to start organizing everything to be ready for when the sale is completed.

It was now the last week of January. Robert and Seb had been back in the village at Vic's for three days and he was already going crazy from how small Keeper's was. Seb's cot was in Robert's room which was already to small. It was not going to work long term so he was already starting to research other living options in the area. He knew they would probably have to move outside of the village but he's hoping he can find something fairly close. 

Robert had agreed to meet his estate agent to look at some properties. They agreed to meet up at Home Farm as he was going there to pickup a few more things for Seb and then they could go look at a couple of potential homes. Sam and Lydia were both working today as they continued to get Home Farm ready for the sale so he wasn't expecting an empty home but he wasn't expecting what he walked into. 

Robert walked into the kitchen expecting to find Lydia cleaning but instead he found Lachlan White sitting there pointing a gun at Lydia and Sam. The noise Robert made startled Lachlan and he accidentally pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Sam in the leg and he ended up on the floor withering in pain with blood pouring out of the wound. Lachlan turned the gun instantly on Robert while forming the biggest grin on his face.

"Wow, it's my lucky day. I was trying to decide the best way to come find you in the village and here you are just showing up for me to put a bullet in your head."

"Lachlan, what are you doing? Why are you doing all of this."

"Because I can. Because this is what you turned me into."

"You actually think I did this to you? You were nuts before I ever knew you."

"Just shut up Robert. If you hadn't noticed yet, I'm the one in charge now. I'm the one with a gun. You need to respect me Robert. I told you a while back that I intended to kill you and guess what, that is going to happen today so I hope you are ready to die."

"If you're going to do it then lets get it done with. No need to hang around here any longer."

"So you expect me to believe you're giving up just like that? Robert Sugden doesn't do that."

"I know when I'm lost the game. Besides, not much to live for anymore. Aaron hates me and already has someone new. No one in the village likes me. My own family included. You're whole family is gone and Seb is better off being adopted by a good family somewhere. So yeah, I guess it is time to die so let's go."

Lachlan points the gun toward the door and sends Robert out ahead of him while leaving Sam and Lydia behind. None of them had heard the estate agents car pull in while they were inside so both Lachlan and Robert were surprised to see the man getting out of his car and walking toward the house. Lachlan took three seconds to turn and fire hitting the man squarely in the chest. The estate agent was dead before he hit the ground.

"Trying to surprise me were you?"

"No, he's early. He wasn't suppose to be here for another thirty minutes. You didn't have to kill him. You could have just sent him inside with the others."

"No loss. Now get in the car behind the wheel. You're driving. Lachlan then grabbed a shovel he had already brought up from the barn. He put the shovel in the boot before he got in the passenger seat and had Robert head out of the estate.

Inside the house Lydia had removed Sam's belt and tightened it on his leg as a tourniquet to slow down the bleeding. She then called 999 for the police and ambulance. As soon as she heard the car leaving the house she ran outside and found the dead estate agent. 

When the police arrived Lydia was able to inform them it was Lachlan that had shot Sam and the estate agent. He had also taken Robert as a hostage and was intending to kill him. She had no idea where they went but they were in Robert's Porsche.

"Where are we going Lachlan. Why are you taking me out of the area on Leeds Road? How much farther north are we going? We've already past Famley Road a couple of kilometers back."

"You know, I'm getting really sick listening to you talk. It is going to be so much fun watching you dig your own grave before I make you kneel on the edge of it while I put a bullet in the back of your head. I just wish you had Seb with you so I could end his life too. Make sure there are no more future Sugden's on the planet."

"And where are you having me dig my grave. You've obviously already picked out the location."

"Why do you care? No one is going to find you in the Otley Woods. We're going to hike in a good mile. Trust me, you'll never be found but then again no one is going to miss you either."

Robert spent the next few minutes quiet thinking about what he might be able to do to get out of this mess but also hoping their entire conversation had been heard. While Lachlan had was putting the shovel in the boot Robert had quickly dialed 999 and put his phone on silence. The emergency operator would be able to hear everything said in the car but Robert and Lachlan would not be able to hear them. Plus not only could they hear what was being said they could also track Robert's phone. Now all Robert could do was hope the police would find him in time.

Back at Home Farm Sam had been taken to the hospital in the ambulance with Lydia going with him. She had been able to call Lisa to let her know what had happened. The entire Dingle clan knew minutes after that about Sam. It wasn't much longer that the whole Home Farm siege was known across the village and that Robert had been taken hostage by Lachlan.

"So how did it feel killing off your whole family. Did you get a little thrill out of it?"

"Didn't feel a thing. They all needed to go. It was just like getting rid of an old sick dog. You just have to take them out behind the barn and put a bullet in them to end their misery. They all needed ended for the same reason."

"You're loving this aren't you?"

"More than you can know. I've dreamt of the day I could end you Robert. You needed to be ended a long time ago. I have no idea what my mum, Rebecca or Aaron saw in you. But they all eventually wised up didn't they and figured out what you really are. Low life scum is about the best that can be said about you isn't it."

"Yeah well, why do you think I fit so well with your family. They taught me everything I knew. Especially your granddad. I learned from the best on how to be a back stabbing schemer. So have you Lucky. Lawrence, your mum, even Rebecca all pros at back stabbing. I'd be disappointed in you if you hadn't turned out like you did considering your family."

"Just shut up Robert. Shut up."

"I thought we were sharing truths."

"Maybe I'll just pull the trigger now and watch your brains splat on the window."

"You do what you have to do Lachlan. But I don't think you'll do that. You're having to much fun. You want to watch me dig my own grave don't you?"

"Turn left up here at the next corner."

They continued to drive another ten minutes until Lucky had Robert pull into the Otley Woods. They pulled in far enough that the car was out of sight for the most part. That is when Robert was forced out of the car and to head into the woods while Lachlen followed behind with the shovel and the gun.

Lachlan found the spot he had picked out earlier. Once he was satisfied he tossed the shovel to Robert and told him to start digging. Robert looked around in hopes someone was on there way because he wasn't sure how much longer he could drag this out and slow down Lachlen's plan. Robert didn't really want to die today but if the police weren't on their way he most likely was going to.

Robert spent another thirty minutes taking his time while he dug a grave while Lachlen continued to spout off how good this was going to feel. How the village would probably give him an award. Especially Aaron, for finally getting you out of his hair so he and the good doctor could have a perfect life together. How the Dingle's will probably have a party every year at the Woolpack on the day Robert disappeared and never returned. Finally Lachlen was satisfied and told Robert to stop and kneel at the foot of the hole. Robert turned and looked at the boy wondering if he'd have any chance if he rushed him. At that moment though Robert was starting to give up hope that a last second miracle was going to happen.

"I said, get on your knees right here at the foot of your grave. This isn't to bad of place to be buried is it Rob? Sort of a nice quiet place where no one will bother you So on your knees now Sugden, I want to watch you die."

Robert walks to the foot of the grave and turns and faces it. As he starts to get down on his knees he thought he heard a noise in the thickets around them. He's finally on his knees and now accepting this is going to be the end. He hears Lachlen begin to walk closer to him as he takes what he thinks is going to be his final breath and closes his eyes.

All Robert hears was "DROP". Then he hears a gun shot. He immediately falls forward thinking he's been shot when he continues to hear a barrage of gun fire. Robert actually fell into the make shift grave he had dug which turned out to be the safest place for him. He continued to lay there with his face in the ground praying this wasn't the end and that he was going to see his boy yet today. Finally the gun shots stopped. It had felt like it had lasted forever but it had only been no more than fifteen seconds. He found himself starting to feel all over his body for blood and gun shots but felt nothing however he was still afraid to lift his head.

It was a few more seconds before a police officer had climbed down into the grave to check on Robert. It was then that he realized it was over. 

"Lachlan?"

"Dead"

At that moment Robert couldn't control himself and started breaking down. Eventually the medics were there and got him inside their ambulance as they helped him to start to calm down. Eventually the leader of the police SWAT and rescue team came to speak to him.

"Are you ok Robert?"

"I will be. Thank you."

"Smart thinking with your phone. We probably wouldn't have been here in time without it."

"How is everyone back at Home Farm?"

"The man shot in the chest died instantly unfortunately. The other man who was shot in the leg will be fine. He's at the hospital where we want to take you now."

"I don't need the hospital."

"Yes you do. You've been through a traumatic experience and the medical team needs to help you come down from it."

"I really just want to hold my son."

"Once we get you to the hospital I'm sure you can call whoever you want. So let the medics take care of you Mr. Sugden."

"Thank you again."

The police officer shook hands with Robert and then nodded at the medics to take care of him.

Aaron was returning from a scrap pick up when he noticed all types of police cars on the roads outside of the village. He figured he'd find out what was going on once he got back to the yard and then into the village for lunch. Once in the yard he saw Gerry was still working on a car.

"Surprised you showed up here," Gerry says to Aaron.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Figured you'd be headed to the hospital."

"Why? What's happened? Does it have anything to do with all of the police in the area?"

"You haven't heard then? Lachlan showed up at Home Farm. He shot Sam in the leg. He's at the hospital and I guess fine. He shot and killed someone from Hotten who was at Home Farm. Don't know who it was. Then he took Robert hostage."

"What? Robert?"

"Don't know all the details except he had Robert at gun point and forced him to drive them away claiming he was going to kill him and leave his body buried in the woods somewhere."

Aaron was panicked now as he jumped in his car telling Gerry to lock up the scrap yard and go home before heading to the hospital. He didn't know where else to go at this point. While driving into Hotten he was trying to find any news about the incident that he could. News reports were coming through on most of the stations. They were reporting the two shootings at Home Farm and the hostage situation as Gerry had said but there was no further new. The SWAT and Hostage Rescue squads had been dispatched from Leeds but there were no reports and airspace had to been shut down so the news helicopters could not follow. Aaron found himself praying the whole way to the hospital that Robert was going to be OK. The last time he talked to him couldn't be Christmas when he told him he chose Alex when in fact he really hadn't. He's praying for one for chance to tell Robert how he really feels.

At the hospital Aaron found most of the Dingle clan in the waiting room including his mum who found Aaron immediately.

"You didn't need to come. Sam's injury isn't that bad. He is already in recovery and Lydia is with him right now."

"I didn't come here about Sam. I need to know if there is any news about Robert?"

Chas just rolls her eyes. "Not this again. I told you he is not your problem anymore. Why can't you just except that."

"I told you before and I will only tell you this one more time. You don't decide you I care for. You have no say. We are going to have a very serious problem between the two of us if you don't back off and shut your gob."

Aaron turned around and saw Alex standing there having heard everything Aaron had just told his mum. He could see the crushed look in Alex's face.

"Sorry, you heard that. I did not mean for it to go like this. You're a great guy Alex and you have helped me a lot to feel better about myself. Everyone was right, I did need to go out there and test the waters and you helped me with that. You help me realize that I miss what I had and I had no reason to be testing the waters. I already knew who the love of my life was and will always be. So I'm really sorry this didn't work out Alex. I'm not going to play games with you any more. I let Liv and my mum dictate to much of my life for me and that's no way to live. So I'm taking my life back and making my one decisions. Again, I'm sorry for hurting you Alex but right now I just need to know if there is any info on Robert yet?"

Alex, not saying anything, just turned around and walked away. Aaron quickly followed to catch up when he saw Alex stop at the nurses station to talk to the lead nurse. Then he turned to Aaron. "Apparently we just got word that a 31 year old male is currently in route to us as well as a 17 year old male. That's all I can tell you Aaron. Good luck and good bye." With that Alex turned and went through the doors to A&E to prepare for the new patients that are on the way.

"You're making a huge mistake Aaron." Chas said as she caught up with him. 

Aaron just smiled at her. "And the beauty of it mum is that it is my mistake to make. It's my life, not yours. Once again, please try to remember that."

By the time the ambulance had brought Robert to A&E he was starting to calm down. He had one panic attack in the ambulance but they had put him on oxygen and it settled him. After being checked over it was decided he should spend the night and have a pysch consultation in the morning. Vic and Diane had been called and Rob had requested they bring Seb too.

Vic, Diane and Seb were ushered immediately to Robert's room when they got there. Robert couldn't get his hands on Seb fast enough and just hold him to his check. He didn't think he was ever going to see his son again. Vic was about to start asking questions when some police detectives arrived wanting to get a full statement from Robert. They allowed Vic and Diane to remain in the room as Robert recounted everything that had happened from his arrival at Home Farm until the shoot out in the woods. Both Vic and Diane were crying by the time Robert had finished. He was then visited by one of the mental health counselors that are on staff. 

Robert was released from the hospital later that day but only after he agreed to out patient trauma counseling over the next few weeks. First though Robert had told everyone that he needed to get away with Seb to clear his head. He asked Vic if she would come with him to the coast for a few days. His life is drastically changing and he has to figure it all out. 

Aaron never got to see Robert in the hospital. He was told only family was allowed so with the encouragement of mum he returned home. Chas wanted him to come to the pub and have a drink but she was the last person he wanted to be around at that moment They have had to many run ins of late about Robert and he didn't need another one. He already knows he is going to hear it from Liv because he is sure his mum will have already let her know what happened at the hospital. It didn't surprise Aaron one bit to find Liv already home waiting for him.

"What were you thinking Aaron. Are you stupid or what?"

Aaron just shakes his head and walks by her and to the fridge to get himself a beer.

"Why? I don't get it. He's the perfect boyfriend and you dump him for what? Robert Sugden."

Aaron just snarls at her. "Then you date him if he is so perfect for you. I mean he was only ever around because you wanted him. I will admit, he helped me be brave and put myself out there again but it only took this past month to realize he and I were just way to different. You may be looking for Mr. Perfect but I'm not."

"I'm not going to let you be miserable."

"I won't be because I'm taking control of my life back. I'm no longer allowing you or mum to run it like you have been. I'm in charge now. Not only with my own life but with everything around here. You've been getting a free pass Olivia. That is stopping today."

"You what?"

"You heard me. There are going to be a lot of changes around here. I've let you run wild around this village for to long. That stops today. This is going to be your one warming Liv. I'll be laying out the rules to you and the first time you break one of them you will be on the next plane to Dublin."

"I don't think so."

"What me. First up give me your phone. I will be canceling your service as of now. Next, you are grounded for the next month. Also, I will be checking in at your school multiple times a day to verify you are present and doing your work. I make your teachers aware of your current disciplinary status at home. I will also be arranging part time work for you as you will be paying back the 720 quid to Robert he had to pay the school for your truancy last spring. I will also be discussing with him a future payment plan for you on paying him back all of your expenses he covered while in Mauritius. I will also be expecting my mum to pay her share back too."

"You can't do all of that."

"I actually legally can. Watch me. And, as I said your other option is Dublin. So choose while I'm on the phone canceling your phone contract."

Once he had Liv's phone and her in her room for the night he leaves to go see Vic and to see how Robert is. When no one was home at Keeper's he heads to the pub assuming she is working. At the pub he found a disgruntled Marlon who informed him that Vic was taking a few days off without notice and that was all he knew. While there he informed his mum that he wanted her to hire Liv for part time work since she had a large debt to Robert she had to pay off. When his mum protested he reminded her that she too had a huge debt to Robert she owed after the excess spending she did on his credit card in Mauritius. 

"I will have a prepared detail invoice on what you also owe him. So do what I told you and stop arguing."

Aaron then went to the B&B to ask Diane what was going on with Rob and Vic. That is when he found out the two of them had left for a few days with Seb to get their head around everything that had happened and how they were going to deal with Seb full time now. She said Robert told them all he was fine. The hospital had released him on the condition of trauma counseling which he will start when they return. Aaron was glad to hear he was going to get some help finally but he was upset that he still hadn't been able to talk to him for so long.

"I'm surprised you are still asking about him pet."

"Why? I've never stopped caring about Robert."

"Really, because that would be a huge surprise to all of us around the village with eyes and ears."

"What are you implying Diane?"

"Nothing that no one else in the village would. That it's been very obvious how you have turned your back on Robert since broke up with him and have avoided him at all cost. I know you have a new boyfriend now but I had hoped you wouldn't treat Rob with such a cold shoulder as you have. It's just to small of a village to live in and hold grudges like you and yours seem to have for him still. I know he messed up and hurt you but does that mean you and yours have to continue to throw dirt in his face every time you see him?"

"I'm not doing that Diane. Yes, I started dating someone else. Robert even knew that. I told him what I was doing and I hoped he could move on to. I even told him I still cared for him and would always be there for him. I know we haven't talked since Christmas but that's not because I'm avoiding him it's just that we haven't crossed paths."

"Do you expect me to believe it's possible to not cross paths with someone in this speck of a village in going on two months? I'm sorry I just don't think that is possible unless you work at it."

"Diane, I still care about him and I want to talk to him. We have a lot to talk through."

"I don't know pet. I think you are to late. I'll be honest with you. I've told Robert he needs to forget about you. There is to much trouble there and he is a single dad now that need to learn how to be a full time dad. He doesn't have time anymore for the games you and yours like to play. That may be harsh to hear pet but I haven't been to impressed with you these past few months. I sure wouldn't support you back in his life right now. Not with the family baggage that comes with you. That is the last thing Robert needs."

With that Diane closed the door on Aaron and left his standing in front of the B&B totally shocked at how cold she was to him and how adamant she was at Robert staying as far away from him as possible. Had he really let things get this bad? 

Robert, Vic and Seb had gone to Brighton for five days. Robert needed to reset his brain and figure out how he was going to go forward as a full time single dad. He had asked Vic to join him to help take care of Seb but also to give him company. He also knew his sister was still grieving from Adam leaving and knowing she was most likely never going to see him again. There had just been so much hurt and turmoil over the past month for both of them. They needed the few days of down time. To walk the beach, try out some nice restaurants and talk about the future.

He had been in contact with his solicitor. With Seb being the only surviving White he was in line to inherit the entire White fortune. Robert wasn't sure what that meant for a three month old baby and who would be responsible for managing the new trust. Through the solicitor he found out there would be a very healthy monthly allowance that Robert would manger and have access to. He would also have access to withdraw funds for significant items that Seb would need. A home. Transportation to get him to doctor appointments. Day care expenses. School expenses, future university funds. As his father Robert would also be able to use some of the money for his own personal use as well even though it was not his intention to do so he would have access to funds if he needed them.

First on the list he told Vic he had to find his own place. He had started that process before the attack with the estate agent out of Hotten. He now had to find a new one. He wanted to stay in the village but like before, if there was nothing available he would look elsewhere. He asked Vic if there was anything she wished for? He asked if she was really happy working at the Woolpack and what she would really love to do. It was no surprise that Vic really wanted her own restaurant or bakery or something like that to go along with her food truck. She mentioned with Bob and Brenda splitting up that they might be interested in selling the cafe. She said she would love to buy that but she couldn't afford it.

On there next to last day in Brighton Robert had received a text from Tom Waterhouse, the man who had started to purchase Home Farm from Lawrence before the crash. He was still interested in purchasing the estate and wasn't sure of the process now that Lawrence was gone. Robert gave Tom the number for his solicitor who had been instructed to complete the sale. When Tom asked how fast he thought the sale could be completed and he could take possession Robert was unsure. He told Tom part of the problem was he was still trying to find a home for himself where he could move all of his son's things to from the estate. Without hesitation that is when Tom offered Jacob's Fold cottage to him. Since he and Debbie had broken up she had moved out and the place was sitting empty. He would be very willing to sell it to Robert as part of the deal for Home Farm.

By the time Robert and Vic had returned to the village a deal had been agreed to with Tom that included Robert taking immediate possession of Jacob's Fold. While Vic was disappointed her brother would be moving she was thrilled he was going to be able to stay in the village. Robert also had a surprise for Vic. His solicitor had made contact with Bob and Brenda and a very good price was offered to purchase the cafe from them. They quickly agreed since they were in the middle of a divorce and the sale of the cafe to the new R&S Holdings was set to be completed in two weeks. 

Moving day into Jacob's Fold had arrived and wound down. Doug, Vic, Diane and Vanessa had helped him with the move. After most of the move was complete he had sent his helpers off to the pub with a fifty to have some drinks on him while he finished getting Seb's nursery set up and then get his son bathed, fed, changed and off to bed. 

An hour later he finally had Seb down for the night. Robert knew he had about four hours before Seb was awake again, if he was lucky. He still wasn't use to the midnight feedings and now that he won't have Vic to help him with them he's really going to have to get a good routine going for himself. He's already done the research and knows it is most likely going to be another couple of months at the earliest before Seb is sleeping through the night. 

He had just got his TV and wi-fi set up when he heard a knock at the door. He wondered what Vic wanted now because he couldn't imagine anybody else at this hour but when he opened the door he was shocked to see Cain on his front step with a twelve pack of beer being waved in front of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hopefully being let in out of the cold."

Once Robert had let Cain in and cleared some room in one of the chairs for him he once again asked why he was here.

"I came to see if you needed any help with anything. I also brought some beers. I've never properly thanked you for your help with Adam. You didn't have to help considering, well considering everything that's been going on but you did and I'm grateful. I know Aaron is too." Cain opened a beer for both of them and handed Robert his while speaking.

"He doesn't know does he?"

"No, no. I told you it would be our secret and it is. But for the life of me I don't know why you don't want him to know."

"I promised to stay out of his life. To let him move on and be with Alex. I intend to keep my promise. He deserves that from me."

"He deserves to have whatever he wants and not have everyone deciding for him what is best for him."

"I'm not doing that. He told me himself he was moving on from me and needed a life without me. I'm just making sure I do my part to make sure that happens. So I don't know what you are talking about everyone telling him what he has to do."

Cain just looks at Robert for a few moments while taking a couple of sips of his beer.

"What?"

"You know he broke up with Alex don't you?"

"What? When did he do that? Why?"

"He did it the day Lachlen tried to kill you. He did it in the hospital waiting room while trying to see you. He and Chas were having another row and Alex overheard the things Aaron was saying. Aaron didn't even try to backpedal. He just told Alex it was all true and he wasn't who he wanted. Alex just said good bye and turned around and left. Chas ripped into him again and he told her to fuck off. I guess Liv ripped into him later that day and I hear Aaron has finally grown a pair of balls when it comes to her and laid down the law. She is now on the shortest leash in existence and being shipped off to Dublin for good if she slips up one more time."

"Wow. I had no idea. If you didn't know I left the hospital and went directly to Brighton with Vic for a week. We've only been back three days. Been to busy getting ready for this move to have heard any gossip. Plus everyone knows I want to stay out of the Dingle loop."

"I heard even Diane gave Aaron a piece of her mind about everything." 

"So why are you really here Cain?"

"No particular reason other than no one else is. I see you trying to do the right thing. Getting your act together. Raising a boy by yourself. Sort of a village outcast. I understand those feelings. I'm not really a part of the Dingle's right now. I'm raising Kyle and now have a baby myself. I've had to distance myself from people I care about because of mistakes. So maybe I just don't want to see you sitting at home alone."

Robert just raises his bottle of beer and clinks it with Cain's. Who would have thought out of everyone in the village the first person to really reach out to him in a friendly way after everything that has happened would be Cain Dingle.


	2. RESETTING TO ZERO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter of Rob getting settled and start to make the changes in his life while Aaron realizes he needs to do more to be there for Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me a while to get back to this. This is a short set up chapter to move into the next phase of the story.

"How frequent are the nightmares still?"

"They aren't lessening doc. No matter what I do they seem to still come back each night. Nights that I already don't get much sleep because of the night feeds for Seb. I'm at a point I'm afraid to close my eyes."

The first time he had the nightmare was when he was in Brighton but it only happened once while away. Since he has been back in the village it's been another ten days and the nightmare is getting worse. It's always the same. Digging the grave. Seeing Seb in Lachlan's arms whose telling him he's never going to know he was his dad. Then being forced on his knees and hearing Lachlan walking up behind him then feeling the end of the gun at the back of his head. The sound of the gun going off always waking him up in a cold sweat. It doesn't matter what time of the day it is when he closes his eyes for a few minutes the dream always appears.

Now it has been a week since he moved into Jacob's Fold but his life wasn't getting in less busy. Jimmy and Nicola and expressed interest in getting out of the Home James business so there had been meetings to arrange the buy out. There had been interviews with a potential day care in Hotten for Seb because he knew he couldn't just rely on Diane and Vic. They had their own lives. Then there was Home James itself. Now that he was going to be the sole owner he had plans to grow it but he couldn't do that in the current set up at the scrap yard plus just being there around Aaron everyday wasn't what he needed either. Not while he was trying to move on. So he was working with an agent to identify a new location to set up the business. At the same time he was working with solicitors and the bank to finalize the purchase of the cafe for Vic. That was a lot on his plate while also adjusting to being a single parent. Now he was at his first appointment with the trauma counselor he was required to see. 

Dr. Norton had been who the hospital had set Robert up with when he was told he needed trauma and grief counseling. He was surprised when he met the doctor for the first time. He was much younger than Robert had expected only a few years older than himself but he had come with outstanding credentials. He wasn't sure though how comfortable he would be talking with such a young professional. But they dove right into it in the first session as the hospital and police had already shared Robert's file with the doctor so he was already familiar with what had happened that day in the woods. What he wasn't familiar with though was the rest of Robert's life that had led up to that day. This first session though Robert spent most of his time talking about how busy and hectic things were for him and how he was struggling to figure it all out while dealing with the nightmares. The other important topic was Sebastian and how Robert was adjusting to being a single dad while learning everything that he needed to know about raising an infant.

"You have to find a way to slow down Robert. This pace you are trying to keep up is not helping with the nightmares. This is your body telling you it needs rest. I know it's easier said than done with a baby but you aren't going to be any good for him if you aren't taking care of yourself Robert."

The session was tough but Robert is feeling that maybe they will help over time but right now he doesn't know how to do what the doctor is telling him. There is just so much going on that has to be done plus he's still learning how to take care of Seb. As a result he doesn't slow down like the doctor said. He keeps plowing forward trying to accomplish everything he is trying to set out to do in hopes there is a light at the end of the tunnel.

Over the next two weeks Robert has been accepted by one of the better day cares in Hotten to enroll Seb into. This is a huge pressure off his shoulders as he now has a place to take his son so he is allowed to get back to work. The purchase of Jimmy and Nicola's shares of Home James has been finalized and will be official at the end of the month. At that time Robert will be the sole owner of the haulage business which will allow him to move forward with his business plans. In that regard his leasing agent has identified a new location for Home James near the Leeds Bradford Airport. A lease has been signed that will allow Robert to take possession of the property immediately. The sale of the cafe has been completed as well. Now he and Vic are working with the architects and contractors to finalize the renovation and expansion of the cafe into the broad business venture that Victoria is planning. The cafe will close at the end of the week and the goal is to have it back open in a month after the renovation. It is Vic's plan then to open the other segments of her business as the additions are completed and help can be hired and trained. Now both he and Vic have begun working with a local recruitment service to start looking for new employees they both are needing for their businesses. Robert has some of his first interviews later in the week which are scheduled to be done at the scrap yard. With everything on his plate Robert is still dealing with the lack of sleep, stress and nightmares. Both Vic and Diane are really starting to see the effects on him and are becoming worried. This is even without knowing about the nightmares.

"Hi luv, what are you doing in here this early in the afternoon?"

"I'm meeting Robert for a pint in a little bit?"

"Why on earth would you be doing that?"

"He asks mum and don't start. I actually haven't seen him to talk to him since Christmas. He said he had some things to go over with me so I agreed. I actually feel a little guilty not reaching out to him when he had all that shit going on with the White's. I should have been a better friend than I was."

"Well, you know how I feel about it all but since you have stopped listening to me I won't say anything."

It was about 10 minutes later when Robert arrived and everyone in the bar was shocked at how he looked. He eyes were sunken with huge dark bags under them. His hair was a mess and his clothes disshelved. Aaron couldn't stop staring while Chas and Charity just looked at each other totally unprepared for what Robert was looking like.

"Look what the cat literally drug in." Of course Charity couldn't help with her snide comment.

"Robert, are you OK? Not looking the greatest are you." Followed Chas.

"I really must look like death warmed over like Tracy just said if I've got you two asking about me. I'm alive, sort of. So I need a pint for Aaron and an orange juice for myself thank you." After placing the order Robert turns to the booth that Aaron is already sitting in and looking just as concerned as everyone else has been lately.

"Robert, what the hell?"

"Hello to you too."

"Sorry, you just aren't looking like yourself."

"Yeah, well, this is what living on two hours of sleep most nights for going on a month now looks like." He looks up at Chas who was listening in as she serves them their drinks.

"Why so little sleep? That can't be good."

"Seb's night feeds and then just other stuff keeping me from sleeping well.?"

"What stuff?"

"Just stuff I'd rather not talk about right now." Seeing that Chas and Charity are both trying to listen in to their conversation.

"Come on Robert. It's me. I know I haven't been around much and I apologize for that but you can talk to me."

"The less I talk about it the better I am. It's stuff I'm dealing with at my counseling sessions."

"Can't they give you anything to help you sleep."

"They can but if I take them the odds are good I'd sleep right through Seb waking up to be fed and I can't do that being the only one there. Seb comes first."

"Yeah but you're no good to him in this condition. You have to take care of yourself Robert. I don't like seeing you like this."

"Good thing we don't seem to see much of each other anymore then. Less you have to worry about."

"Robert, that's not....."

"It's not a problem Aaron. Really. We have busy lives plus the last thing you're interested in is being around people that bring up bad memories. Anyway, that is not why I asked you here and I don't have a lot of time to talk." Aaron is just looking at Rob surprised at how quickly he shut down the personal conversation. It's like he isn't interested in being around him anymore.   
"The reason I asked to meet you is two fold. First off, these next three days I'm going to be conducting job interviews each afternoon and I was hoping to be able to do them at the trailer as it's the only really private location I have to do them."

"Sure, no problem. I take it then you are asking for some privacy while you are doing them?"

"That is what I was hoping for if it isn't a bother?"

"Not at all. Just let me know when someone is coming and I'll clear out. So why the interviews."

"I didn't know if it had leaked out or not but Jimmy and Nicola wanted to focus on their other jobs so I've purchased their shares of Home James."

"So you're the sole owner now?"

"At the start of the month I will be yeah. Can you believe it."

"I actually can Robert. You are a very good businessman so it doesn't surprise me one bit that this finally happened. So what are the interviews for?"

"I can't run the business all by myself and raise a son on my own. I'd kill myself faster than I already am. So I'm hiring staff which brings me to my second point. By hiring the staff I'm currently planning I'm going to need more space than the trailer provides."

"You're moving out?"

"Yeah, I am but I'm not going to leave you in the lurch." With that Robert opens the folder he had brought in with him. "I had my solicitor draw up this formal cancellation notice of Home James' portion of the trailer rent but I want to pay you six months rent because I didn't give you a fair notice. That should give you enough time Aaron to adjust your business without affecting your profits."

Aaron can't help but have a look of disappointment on his face as he really was hoping to get back into the routine with Rob of both of them at the trailer everyday. "Do you really have to leave? There is no way to make it work still at the trailer?"

"Aaron, I want to grow the business and I can't do that by myself. I need help. I've put together a business plan that the bank likes and we're going forward with it. We're going to add four more trucks to the fleet right away which requires more drivers. I also want to keep all the trucks in the same lot unlike we do now and do our own service on them which mean having a garage and a mechanic. I want to also start with two full time people in the office and then hire another sales rep out working with clients like I will be. It's an aggressive plan but if I can find the right people to hire it's very doable. Anyway, I can't do all of that from a single desk in the trailer. A leasing agent found a property that will work perfectly for me. I signed the lease yesterday and take possession next week."

"Wow, you move fast Robert. I knew nothing about any of this."

"Yes, it is all sort of last minute. That's why I'm giving you the six months rent."

"It's just that before you would have talked to me about all of this before doing any of it."

"Yes of course I would have when we were married, but that's not my place to do that anymore is it? You moved on Aaron. Told me yourself many times I'm not part of your life anymore. I'm trying to respect that and move on myself. And speaking of. I do need to go and pick up Seb. So anyway Aaron, I hope I'm not leaving you in a tight spot. If there is a problem later just let me know and I'll see what I can do to help. Take care Aaron and thanks." 

With that Robert is up and out of the pub before hardly any of it registered with Aaron.

"What was that all about?" Aaron looks up to see both Chas and Liv standing there looking at him.

"He was letting me know he was moving Home James out of the scrap yard and wouldn't be sharing the trailer with me anymore."

"Finally, good riddance I say." Chas replies.

"Of course you two would think that only caring about yourselves." Aaron is completely disgusted at both of them getting up and walking out of the pub as Chas calls out for him.

"Aaron, wait up," Liv is chasing after him out of the pub.

"No, Liv. You need to leave me alone. I just don't want to deal with your crap right now."

"So what, you have Robert on the brain again and no one else matters. Figures. All we want is what is best for you and that isn't Robert." 

"If I hear one more person try to tell me what is best for me I'm going to scream and then I'm going to ring their neck. I'm so sick of you and mum and everyone else telling me what I should do and who I should do it with. You all are driving me mad and right now all you're doing is making me want to ship you off to Dublin."

"But, Aaron."

"I said go and don't talk to me." With that Aaron turned back around and started to head to Robert's in hope of talking to him further before he saw him leave his flat and get in his car and start to head out of town. At that same moment he saw Vic walk out of the cafe with a man and woman he didn't recognize. She shook hands with both of them and they walked to their car while Vic headed toward Keeper's. Aaron decided at that moment to check in with her.

"Hi Vic."

"Aaron, what are you doing."

"Just saw you come out of the cafe and thought I would stop to see you. We haven't chatted for awhile."

"No we haven't. You've done a good job of avoiding a lot of people around here. Some who could have really used a friend."

Aaron just sighed because he knew that was coming. Vic if anything is always true and honest with her feelings. She won't hold anything back when she has seen someone she doesn't like.

"I know I've been a shit friend. But it's hard and I'm trying."

"Really? You're trying? Come on Aaron. It's me. I can smell your bullshit a mile away. You have stayed away because you want to which is fine. Stay away, move on. Start a whole new life if that is what you want but don't expect me or my brother to stop moving on with our lives too. Neither of us are holding our breathes waiting for Aaron Dingle to show up on our door step to make us feel worthy again."

"That's not what I think Vic and you know it."

"You could fool me by the way you and your family act these days."

"Vic, I don't want to argue with you. I just want to know how Robert really is. I just talked to him and he won't tell me anything but he looks like shit."

"Why would he tell you anything Aaron. You're the one who has told him multiple times you don't want him in your life anymore and that you have moved on."

"That's not true Vic. I told him that I would always care for him and would always be there for him and I am."

"You mean like you have been these past weeks when his life has been turned upside down. When he's been completely lost and desperate for a shoulder to lean on and for someone to actually be strong for him once? You're so full of it Aaron."

"Come on Vic just tell me how he really is."

"What do you want me to say? He's in bad shape. He ain't doing worth shit." Aaron gives her a concerned look. "Well, he isn't. He's putting on a brave face. He won't tell me or Diane anything because he thinks he has to protect us. I know he's dealing with horrible nightmares every time he closes his eyes, which isn't that often with a three month baby he now is raising alone because he wanted his own place instead of staying with me. Jimmy and Nicola bailed on him at Home James so now he has that totally on his plate as well along with other stuff. He doesn't feel like he has a friend in the village because most of the village treats him like a leper including you Aaron. If it weren't for Vanessa and Cain he'd literally have no one out of me and Diane."

"Cain?"

"Yes, believe it or not your uncle has been a godsend. He has bent over backwards to look out for Rob and be there when he can. He's been about as unlike Cain as I have ever seen. Who knew the most caring Dingle of your lot would be Cain and they would actually strike up a friendship."

"I didn't know."

"I'm not surprised. You've been busy avoiding Robert as much as possible and letting your mum and sister dictate your life for you."

"That's not how it is."

Vic can't help but roll her eyes and just let out a laugh at Aaron. "Please. The only person you're fooling and who believes that is you. The rest of the village sees what is going on plain as day. Most of us are surprised they haven't made you get back with Alex yet."

"That's not going to happen."

"We'll see. I'm sure Liv has a few more tricks up her sleeve to surprise you with him again and you'll let her like you always do."

Aaron shakes his head. This is not the discussion he wanted to get into because he knows he'll never win that argument.

"I want to help Vic. I didn't know it was this bad with Rob. I was surprised when he told me he was moving his business out of the scrap yard and I was shocked at how bad he looked. I don't want him to do that but it appears I can't stop him. I feel horrible I haven't been there for him so what can I do to help Vic?"

"You can stay away Aaron. You are the last thing he needs right now."

"You what? Why do you say that?"

"He doesn't need your baggage right now Aaron. If you show up at his doorstep that means the rest of your family is there giving him grief. The last thing he needs is daily grief from the likes of Liv, Chas and Paddy telling him to stay away and that he is worthless. And then there is you Aaron."

"What is that suppose to mean."

"You, never know from one day to the next exactly what you want. Rob doesn't need that right now or ever again for that matter."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Aaron, you ended it with him and that broke him. Literally broke him. As we all know he went off the deep end because of it. He's finally realized what a mess he was and has been changing. He's also finally accepted that you no longer have a place in your life for him. Right now he is learning how to deal with that and it's not easy for him. You were his entire world and he's lost that and trying to deal with that loss. The last thing he needs is you showing back up and giving him hope because if it is taken away again I don't think he would survive losing you a second time. It would literally kill him and he can't afford that with a son now. So the best thing you can do is stay away."

Aaron couldn't believe what Vic was telling him. He had no idea things had gotten this bad for Robert and it hurt listening to her suggest he would do more harm than good being around Robert.

"I don't think I can do that Vic. I want him in my life. I still care about him deeply and want to help him. I don't want to lose him Vic"

Vic just sighs and then looks directly into Aaron's eyes. "I can't stop you Aaron but I can make this promise to you. If you do anything to hurt him and I mean anything you'll have me to deal with and I guarantee I'll hurt you. We may be long time friends but I won't hesitate to take you down if you hurt my brother. That's a promise."

With that Vic walks into her cottage and closes the door in Aaron's face not giving him a chance to respond.

Aaron knew she was serious. Everyone in the village knew not to get on the bad side of Victoria Sugden. Any Sugden for that matter. As he continues to stand in front of Vic's front door he quietly tells himself. "I promise Vic, I have no intentions of hurting Rob. I love him and want to make things right with him somehow."


End file.
